


Over The Rainbow

by Michael_Demos



Series: Blues [1]
Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs, Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, rewrite of an earlier fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_Demos/pseuds/Michael_Demos
Summary: When Brainy uses Papa’s spellbook to open a rainbow-colored portal to another world, both he and Clumsy, as well as the spellbook, are accidentally sucked through. While on the other side, he loses the spellbook, and therefore his way home, but quickly befriends some funny-looking creatures who call themselves Trolls. Meanwhile, back in the Smurf Village, the Smurfs are left virtually defenseless against the evil wizard Gargamel...
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Blues [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Brainy Smurf chuckled to himself as he leafed through the thick tome. “Really, by now Papa should see that I know what I’m doing! It’s obvious that I’m the correct choice for his apprentice- and I know just how to show him!” The bespectacled Smurf hummed contentedly when he found the correct page. “Aha, there we go! A spell for going to other worlds. Surely Papa Smurf will recognize my genius once I bring him an exotic specimen from another dimension!!”

Papa Smurf had gone to visit an old friend of his, and left Brainy in charge. Quite a wise decision, Brainy thought, although the other Smurfs didn’t think so. They never thought so. Once Papa had gone, the Smurf had gone straight to Papa’s lab.

”Hey Brainy,” called a familiar voice from outside the mushroom. “Are ya in there?”

Brainy couldn’t hold back a smile at the sound of his friend’s voice. “Yes, I’m inside, Clumsy,” he answered, standing up.

The door opened, and the Smurf tumbled inside, letting in some of the rain. Looking up at Brainy from his spot on the now-wet floor of the lab, Clumsy grinned sillily. “Hiya, Brainy!”

Brainy laughed, helping his friend to his feet. “Hello, Clumsy.”

Drying himself off, Clumsy asked, “whatcha doing?”

Brainy gestured to the open spellbook. “I’m about to smurf a vortex that will take me to an alternate dimension, where I can smurf a specimen of flora or fauna to show Papa.”

Clumsy stared blankly. “...ya lost me,” he said.

Brainy tried again- he was used to this by now. “I’m opening a portal to another world.”

“Ohhhh.” Clumsy liked this idea. “That sounds smurfy!!”

Nodding, Brainy returned to the bench, patting the seat beside him. Clumsy eagerly sat down, and Brainy began to read the enchantment out loud.

“ _When raindrops fall upside down, and the leaves on the trees are swirled, then is the time to open the door. Take me to another world!”_

Nothing happened for a moment, and Brainy frowned. Just then, however, the room began to shake. The light outside turned strangely filtered, and a howling noise could be heard. Clumsy grabbed Brainy’s arm. “What’s happenin’, Brainy?!”

Confused, Brainy shook his head. “I, uh… I don’t know!” He glanced at the book again, but it offered no explanation as to what was happening.

Suddenly, the air in the room began to shudder and pulse, much like the waterfall had when the Smurfs had first gone to New York- but this time, things were different. There was no water to create a blue portal- plus, the portal wasn’t just blue. Hovering there before the startled Smurfs was a swirling vortex of rainbow colors and what looked like…

“Glitter?” Brainy said in confusion, catching some on his finger. “Hmm, perhaps the soil there is…” he continued muttering to himself as he studied the glitter, unaware of anything around him until Clumsy grabbed his arm.

“What is it,” Brainy asked absentmindedly. Then he frowned. “Clumsy, it feels like you’re hanging on to me with your full weight.” He looked up sternly. “Don’t pull so- oh no!!”

Clumsy was indeed hanging on with his full weight; he had to, otherwise he would’ve been sucked into the portal- along with everything else in the room. He had a panicked look on his face as he clung to his friend. “Brainy, help me!” He yelped as his grip started sliding, but Brainy lunged forward and seized his hand, gripping the table as well to anchor them.

“What do we do?!” Clumsy looked at Brainy for an answer. Normally this would have delighted the arrogant Smurf, but right now he was too preoccupied to focus on that. Besides, he didn’t know.

“Um- m-maybe it’ll stop soon?” Brainy told him. He wasn’t too confident of this, though- and his palms, sweaty from fear, were swiftly slipping. There was only one thing he could think of doing now. “Help!!!” He cried out, and Clumsy joined in.

It only took a few moments for a Smurf to open the door. It was a Smurf with a brown hat and a green hoodie, holding a mug of coffee, which promptly flew out of his hand and into the vortex.

“Whoa!! What’s going on?!” Coffee Smurf asked, making his way over to Brainy. Once he was there, he gripped the other’s wrist. “Gotcha!”

“I opened a portal and now it’s sucking us in!” Brainy told Coffee, who glanced at the swirling rainbow-glitter mass.

Coffee nodded once, and, wrapping his legs around the table, began to pull. At first, it seemed like it was working, and then the table jerked. “Oh no… no, no, no, no,” muttered Coffee, glancing around wildly. There was nothing else within reach to anchor himself with, and-

“Help m-“

“Clumsy!!!”

Clumsy and Brainy’s yells attracted his attention, and he turned his head back, only to see that Clumsy was gone. Brainy tried to let go, but Coffee gripped his wrist with both hands.

“Let go of me,” Brainy pleaded. “I have to help Clumsy!!”

“No way,” protested Coffee as the portal started shuddering. “I’m not going to lose you!” Hearing voices from outside, he shouted, “we’re in here!! Help us!!”

Hefty, Smurfstorm, and Grouchy rushed in, arms linked. Hefty held on to the door frame, while, on the other end, Grouchy held out a hand to Brainy. “Smurf hold!”

Brainy stubbornly shook his head. “Clumsy fell in! I have to help him!”

Grouchy growled something unintelligible, reaching out for Brainy- but in the same moment, the Smurf wrestled his hand away from Coffee, plummeting backwards into the vortex, which closed after him.

“No-“

“Smurfit-”

“Brainy!!”


	2. Chapter 2

“-me!!” Clumsy shot backwards out of the portal- which from this side was a smurfy blue- tumbling head over heels until he rolled to a stop. Getting up, Clumsy looked around. Everything looked fuzzy and cute, even the rocks.

Happy to see something familiar, Clumsy began picking up the colorful stones, humming to himself. He was so absorbed in this that he didn’t notice the two large, fluffy spider-like creatures descending on him until it was almost too late.

He turned around for another rock, and his eyes widened. “Aah!” He stumbled backwards, dropping the rocks he’d collected, and sat down hard.

“Whooooaaaa- oof!!”

That was Brainy, who had just cannonballed out of the portal and into one of the spiders, knocking it over. Clumsy cheered, but the spider quickly got up again, hissing at Brainy, who ran over to Clumsy.

* * *

“Brainy, those are _really_ big spiders,” Clumsy said nervously.

“I know,” Brainy replied. “Don’t panic.” He was trying not to show his fear in front of his friend, but he didn’t think it was working.

The spiders suddenly sped up, hissing madly, and Brainy turned and ran, grabbing Clumsy by the hand and pulling him along. “Can we panic now?” Clumsy asked as they fled. Brainy risked a look back- the spiders were following close behind. “Yes,” he wailed, “panic! Definitely panic!!”

They tore through the strange forest, heading for a rocky cliff- there seemed to be a small cave there, maybe they could hide- then there was a _thwip_ noise, and Brainy fell, accidentally letting go of Clumsy. His glasses flew off from the impact.

Twisting around to see what had happened, the Smurf squinted, but was unable to see clearly. He saw two blue-black blobs- they must have been the spiders- advancing far faster than he would have liked, and something white on his legs. It felt sticky, and he couldn’t move anything below his knees; it had to be oversized webs.

“Brainy?!” Evidently Clumsy had noticed his disappearance.

“Help,” squeaked Brainy, staring up at the large, fuzzy blobs. They were close enough now that he could almost see them.

“ _Hey_ , uh- leave him alone!” Clumsy shouted from somewhere behind Brainy. There was a small thump and the spiders jerked back. It sounded like Clumsy had thrown a rock at them. Unfortunately for Clumsy, the spiders turned on him.

Brainy started wriggling, trying to reach his legs- hard to do since he’d been trapped face-down- then sat up in a kneeling position. That was better, but he encountered a new problem- he couldn’t break the webs.

Not far away, he could see the blurs that were the spiders attacking a smaller blur that might have been Clumsy. The Smurf seemed to be doing okay, but the sooner Brainy got free, the better.

Suddenly, he jerked his head up as he heard Clumsy’s yell. It seemed as if Clumsy had tripped.

“Clumsy?!!” Brainy called out.

“Help me!!” Clumsy wasn’t hurt badly, from the sound of his voice, but from what Brainy could see, the spiders were ready to- no.

“Oh no,” Brainy said in horror. “No- no!! Clumsy, run!!” Whether Clumsy could run or not, he didn’t. Brainy looked on fearfully, and then-

“Get away from him!”

* * *

Clumsy covered his head with his arms as the spiders closed in. When he’d tripped, he’d twisted his ankle or something, and however hard he tried to rise, his foot wouldn’t support his weight. He couldn’t go anywhere, even to the cave at the cliff base- it was too far to crawl. Brainy was still stuck, and that meant there was nobody to help him-

“Get away from him!”

Clumsy let out a small gasp as three creatures swung down from above, using their hats- no, that was- hair?!! He sat where he’d fallen, mouth agape, staring at the creatures. One was pink-skinned-and-haired, wearing a teal dress. One was a light blue, like a Smurf, but had dark blue hair and was wearing a green vest and brown shorts. The last one was a bright shade of yellow, with blue hair hanging down over their shoulders, and was wearing a pair of- what were they called again, barbarian shorts? No, Bavarian.

The pink-haired one and the one in the vest landed in front of Clumsy, between him and the startled spiders. They began whipping their hair, and snapped it at the spiders until, with irritated hissing, they fled. 

* * *

Brainy didn’t know what was going on. Someone had shouted, someone whose voice he didn’t recognize, and the spiders had gone- he _thought_ \- but the most worrying thing was that he didn’t hear Clumsy anymore.

”Clumsy?” He said aloud, afraid of what he might hear- or not hear- but to his relief, he got an answer.

”I’m okay, Brainy! Some Smurfs with pretty hair just saved us!!”

Pretty hair? Brainy felt about for his glasses. Somewhere in front of him, someone said, “Smurfs? We’re not Smurfs.”

The someone handed him his glasses, revealing herself to be a cute, pink-skinned Smurf- no, not a Smurf- with darker pink eyes and hair, wearing a teal dress. “We’re Trolls,” she said. “Hi, I’m Poppy.”


End file.
